The Right Choice
by nativig
Summary: Regina is about to get married to Robin but she is getting cold feet, and certain savior comes to her house with a big revelation, what should she do? SwanQueen :3. It has fluff and smut


**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own OUAT :( but a girl can dream**

**Warnings: Smut almost at the end, a brief tiny reference to rape.**

**A/N: It's the first time I actually publish smut so be gentle with me, it's my first time ;), also English it's not my first language so it might be a few mistakes. **

* * *

- Regina what's wrong?- asked Snow, concern covering her features once she noted the frown on Regina's eyebrows.

- I'm not quite sure - it took her a moment to respond, cause she was lost in thought, barely noticing the pixie-haired woman talking to her.

- well, what do you think it is? - they have become pretty close after defeating the wicked witch, once they got to remember all that they had to went trough together in FTL, saving each others life, well that was definitely a good way to bond.

- This - replied Regina waving her hand towards herself.

- It's a beautiful dress... But I suppose we can find another one of you don't feel comfortable-

-It's not... I'm not talking about the dress -

- Then what are you talking about? Robin? the wedding? -

- him, both... I don't know... It just... it doesn't feel right -

- I thought you said he was your true love -

- he is!, well he's suppose to be... He has the lion tattoo...-

- Oh Regina... But do you love him? -

- I thought I did... It's... easy with him-

- Love is not about been easy -

- well then enlighten me Snow... What is it about? -

- Its about wanting to fight for something, being willing to do anything just to make that person happy, but most important, is about belonging, when I'm with Charming...-

- Oh God!- she let out an exasperated sigh, there was no need for her to get sick of listening Snow talking about Charming - It was a rhetorical question Snow, I don't need to hear about that shepherd of yours-

- Its home- she finished anyway

And that last part was what did it... Robin was nice, handsome, and probably would have made a nice husband, but not only she wasn't ready for marriage again, but he wasn't home... He reminded her of the enchanted forest, and that place was anything but... Maybe she would never find her happy ending after all

But why the pixie dust has guide her to him?... Maybe he was right for her back then, when she wasn't completely evil... When there was still hope for her, when there was still a chance for a happy ending, and now it was to late.

- He is not home isn't him? - asked the young brunette reading Regina's expression.

- No - it was barely a whisper but it was enough for Snow to hear.

- And your not gonna marry him - it wasn't even a question it was a statement

-I... I still don't know -

-What do you mean? -

- Shouldn't I at least try it? -

-Oh Regina, despise what you might think you do deserve happiness, and if he's not that... well then maybe you should find it elsewhere -

- You really believe that? - she asked trying to let the hope in the other woman voice wash over her.

-With all my heart -

-But what if i don't find it?, Henry is all grown now he's already talking about going to college... I don't'... i don't wanna be alone - she was close to tears already, It happens every time she talked about Henry, he was leaving soon, and she could barely stand the idea of it, she had to say goodbye to him once already and it was heart breaking, and even though this time would be different cause she would see him again and he wouldn't have to loose his memories this time still the idea of him leaving made her heart ache, the only think keeping him here right now it was her wedding.

-You're not alone, and you won't be... you have us, we are you family now -

-It's that suppose to be comforting? - the attempt of lightning the mood was obvious, the mayor was still very uncomtable showing sings of weakness, and bringing the sass back was a good way of keeping a strong mask, even thought Snow could se right through it, but still she chuckle lightly, knowing how proud was Regina and how much she would hate the idea of crying in front of her.

-That was the idea yeah... not working huh? - a sad smile adorn Snow face

-Not really, no -

* * *

-Emma what the hell! - said her dear friend Ruby after spotting her on a boot drinking scotch? rum? wine? she wasn't even sure anymore, it could have been water and she wouldn't have notice the difference.

-What?! - spatted irritated the blonde, she didn't need anyone right know, the idea of coming alone to the Rabit Hole was to drink alone

-It's way past midnight!... do you have any idea how worried Snow was?! -

- Well I lost track of... everything a while ago, so no I have no idea - her words were barely understandable, and she stunk of alcohol, but it wasn't like she cared right now

- Ok, that's it - she said taking the drink out of the drunk woman hand and tried to drag her out pulling her by the arm.

-Ruby! Fuck!, just leave me alone! - she tried to fight back back, but she knew it was pointless considering the other woman was completely sober and had the strength of a werewolf.

She managed to take her outside just with one hand, while the other still hold the drink, that luckily it was just water, apparently the bartender had noticed the state of the blonde and decided to stop giving her alcohol. Emma still was fighting back trying to walk back inside, so Ruby took a deep breath to calm herself, the idea of punching Emma was very appealing at the moment, but she decided to use the drink in her hand and throw the water to the blonde.

- Fuck!, that's... cold -

-Yeah well good, are you gonna stop moving now? -

- What you want Ruby? -

- Snow has been worried sick about you, called me like a thousand times... told her you were with me btw, you're welcome -

-Okay... thank you. It's that all? -

- No, Emma!... what are you doing?! -

- A phew seconds ago enjoying my night... right now?, waiting for you to let me enjoy my night again -

-You're drunk off your ass -

-Yes I now - all her words were barely understandable and the brunette knew she couldn't have a conversation like this, so she just grab Emma's waist and throw her over her shoulder.

- Hey!, what the hell?! - screamed the blonde, feeling ever more dizzy now, and the nausea were increasing as well.

- We'll talk tomorrow, right now you need to sleep it off -

- I'm think I'm gonna... - The next phrase go untold, but the brunette was fast enough to put Emma down, and allow her some space to throw up, there was no need for her to get her clothes filthy, a part of her wanted to go and hold the blondes hair out of the way, but the other part , and it was the part controlling at the moment, was really pistoff so she just stood there waiting for the younger woman to be over.

- My car is just over there... let's go - she said, but this time decided that it was better to just walk instead of carrying her.

The drive was quiet and when Ruby turn for a moment to check on Emma she realize she was sleeping. She hesitate for a moment not sure were to turn, she could take her to her own apartment but Granny was probably there and wouldn't like to have a hangover Emma in the morning, and she didn't had the key to Emma's apartment, and Snow's house was obviously out of the question, so she made a left turn deciding to take her to the Mayor's house... well mansion.

She turn the car off, and open the rear door carrying Emma bridal style, she could have knock first but it was most likely for Regina to let them in if she was already with the blonde in her arms.

Regina was lying in her bed unable to find sleep, still thinking in her earlier conversation with Snow when she heard a knock... well it was more like a kick on her front door, she didn't get up hoping that whoever it was would just leave, but the kicks only got louder so she let out an exasperated sigh and went to get the door.

-Do you have any...? - she started but cut off when she saw Ruby with Emma in her arms - Is she alright - asked immediately, making her concern obvious.

-She's great, just... drunk -

-Oh -

-I couldn't take her to Snow, and I have Granny so... -

She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them raised both eyebrows - Fine, follow me -

They went upstairs, entering one of the many guest rooms of the mansion. - Just put it on the bed -

- Thanks -

-No problem... I can look out for her if you wish -

-You sure?, it wasn't my intention to impose -

-It's quite fine dear, you've already done enough for her-

Ruby turn to leave but the voice of Regina stop her - Do you... do you know why she's being acting like this? -

-No idea... she wouldn't tell me. She keeps telling me she's fine -

- Stubborn as always -

-That she is -

-I'll call you tomorrow when she wakes up -

-'Kay, don't be to harsh on her, she'll have a terrible hangover -

- I'm hoping for it -

Both women chuckle lightly - Let me know if you need any help -

-Sure... thanks for bringing her here -

- Right... well bye I guess -

-Goodnight Ruby - Regina still felt a little weird every time she called her by her name, actually she felt weird with almost everybody, but it was her way of showing she was trying.

Once the brunette left the house Regina got closer to the bed to inspect the state of the blonde, the smell of alcohol and vomit made her back up right away, deciding to go downstairs to bring a glass of water and a couple of pill for the headache that Emma will most definitely have in the morning.

Before she went to her own bed she direct herself to Henry's bedroom just to check on him, but then she remember he was crashing on his grandmother house, so just went straight to her bed and lie trying to sleep.

* * *

Emma woke up with her head feeling like it has a truck on top of it and was driving back and forth on it. She slowly open her eyes, apparently she was still a little drink cause everything felt dizzy, it took her a while to really take in her surroundings. It was a large room, and she was in a big bed, obviously it wasn't her own apartment, after a few minutes it hit her... It was Regina's house. She looked to her right side and than god for Regina cause on the nightstand was 2 pills, she would take one now and the other one later cause according to the watch it was still like 3 a.m and everyone probably would still be sleeping.

She felt pretty dirty, her top was kinda wet and she smell terribly, she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep like that, so she got up and went to the bathroom, just outside of it was a little closet that if she remember correctly it would have a towel. And yep she was right, she grab a towel enter the bathroom and closed the door. Hopefully the sound of the shower wouldn't wake the brunette, but of course when you wish everything to go quietly it seems to go louder. The moment she open the key of the hot water it sounded like instead of dropping water it would be dropping pieces of glass, but she was already naked so she just step in and let the water wash her for a moment, taking most of the alcohol smell away, before she finish she switch the keys, turning of the warn water and completely opening the cold on only for a second, there was mouth washer near the sink so she took a bit and washed her mouth with it. She got dried putting her tank top on again and her underwear. When she was walking back to her room she heard a soft cry coming from another room, and considering Henry was at her parent house it could only be Regina. She hesitate for a moment if she should just get back to sleep but when she heard the cry a little harder this time she made out her mind. The door was slightly open so she just push it a little further and enter. Regina was sleeping, both of her eyes shot close her arms were moving desperately at her sides like trying to get free of some kind of restrains, and her whole body was cover in sweat. -No please!- the older woman cried -Stop!... it hurts!-.

She had to wake her right?, she just couldn't let her having a nightmare... a really scary one for what it seems, and Emma knew very well those kinds of nightmares cause the brunette wasn't the only one who has had them. She approach slowly knowing that if she wake her to fast it would probably gain her a punch in the face.

-Regina - she whispered at her side, but not to close - Regina wake up -

She has topped talking but there were tears running down her cheeks, Emma hold the desire to wipe them away knowing that the last thing the brunette would want is to be touch right now. She got a little closer -Regina it's me... Emma, you're fine - she talked again slowly taken her hand to the other woman's making rounds pattern with her thumb and the back of the brunette hand trying to soothe her.

-Please - the woman cried, but it wasn't like before, she was a little bit more conscious now.

-Your safe, I've got you, wake up -

The moment Regina opened her eyes she pulled her hand away, startle to find someone next to her bed and so close to her. - Hey relax it's me - and recognizing the voice she force herself to calm down, but still was unable to talk. - Do you mind ? - asked Emma pointing next to her in the bed, asking for permission to lie there, the brunette could only nod her acceptance, tears still were streaming down her cheek.

Once she was lying next to her she use one hand to clean the tears away - You're safe now, don't worry - the brunette push herself towards Emma burying her head in her chest. The blonde was a little surprise for the sudden movement but she quickly put her arms around the crying woman and allow her to calm down at her own time, her hand moving up and down trying to comfort her.

How long they were like that, neither of them knew, and when Emma heard a soft - Thank you - whispered near her neck she just let a little smile spread a cross her face for being able to help the woman she cared so much about. She started to removing herself from the embrace but a tight hand in her tank top stopped her from doing it, so she just closed her eyes a let herself fall sleep. The brunette did the same but before her mind falls again into unconsciousness, peacefully this time, a thought cross her mind _home._

* * *

Regina obviously woke up first, it took her a while to understand why was someone in her bed with her, for a moment she thought it was Robin, but a sigh of relieve escape her lips when she notice blond curls. Memories of last night came to her, feeling the blonde's arms still wrapped around her, holding her close... it made her heart flutter. She wanted to stay there inhaling the essence of Emma, but her minds sent her warning sing about what she was doing, this was wrong, she was about to get married so she couldn't think like that.

She got up the bed doing her best not to wake Emma while she untangled herself of strong limbs holding her.

When Emma woke up a smile spread on her face remembering the way she and Regina had fell sleep, but when she opened her eyes and notice the bed empty the smile quickly dissipated, she turned around noting again a glass of water with pills on the nightstand. She took the cause she knew that even though right now her headache wasn't that bad it could get worse any second.

The smell of pancakes caught her attention, which mean Regina was probably in the kitchen making breakfast, she couldn't help but grin at the thought. She walk downstairs following the smell and once she notice the brunette cocking she just stood there at the doorway leaning against the frame, watching Regina moving from one side to the other.

- You're starring -

- I know -

A soft smile appear in Regina's lips - Care to tell me why Ruby had to drag you here pass out? -

- I... -

-Cat got your tongue? - the pancakes were already finished so she take them to the table - Do be a dear and bring the syrup with you - the both sat at opposite sides looking to each other. -Well... - said Regina once she notice Emma wasn't answering.

- I might have been a bit drunk...-

-Yes I notice, what i wanted to know is why -

-You see that's what happens when you drink to much alcohol - joke Emma trying to avoid having to answer, but of curse Regina wouldn't fall for it, she just glared at her waiting for her to continue. - Look you don't wanna know why I was drunk -

- Ruby is worried about you, Snow and David are too - she hated to say Charming so she just called him David.

- You? -

- I... what? -

-Are you worry too? -

-Yes of curse, you've been drinking a lot lately -

- Helps forgetting -

- What are you trying to forget? -

Emma didn't want to answer that so she just took a bite of pancakes looking at her plate like there was something really important there and she just couldn't take her eyes off of it.

-Emma...-

- Look, you don't wanna know okay? -

-How do you know that?, I told you I care -

- Well that damn thing on your finger says different! -

-What? - asked Regina confuse, what does her engagement to Robin had something to do with... _unless, no, no way that's impossible._

_Shit! _thought Emma -Nothing forget it - she said standing up - thank you for breakfast and letting me stay here - she was going to the door when she felt Regina's hand grabbing her by the arm.

-Emma wait - she pulled from her arm and made the blonde turn around to face her.

They were mere inches apart, which took Emma by surprise, she stared and those deep brown eyes getting lost in them for a second, and the her eyes lower themself to her lips _they are so fucking close! I could just lean in... _when her eyes look up again and notice the brunette was also starring at her lips she made out her mind and close the gap separating them.

Regina's whole body went still for a second, her mind sending her warning shots for the second time today, but when she felt Emma's body press closely against her she let herself go. She kissed back her hands roaming Emma's body, going from her shoulder to her lower back and using the other hand to hold the blonde's hair trying to pull her even closer.

Emma's whole body ignite pushing the woman towards the closer wall eliciting a moan from the brunette, her tongue dart out caressing red lips asking for entrance which was gladly concede. Tongues dance together fighting for control till air became necessary resting their forehead for a second to catch their breath. Green, almost black eyes, look right into brown, that were in the same state. Emma gave a feather kiss to Regina's lips her jaw, and then started to kissing, nipping and sucking at the older woman neck, biting softly were neck met shoulder and then licking the slight mark, the sounds coming from the brunette were delightful making Emma's core ache for more contact, but she wanted to enjoy the moment and didn't want to make anything rush, she suck at Regina's pulse point gaining her another deep moan.

-Emma... -

- Yes? - asked the blonde playfully

- Stop - responded Regina barely breathing, her whole body was telling her to continue, but she couldn't... there was a ring on her finger and Robin was a good man, she couldn't do this to him.

- What? - the hurt in Emma's voice made Regina open her eyes and using both of her hands she kept the younger woman's face in place, only a few inches away from her.

- No... don't... is not that -

-Then was is it... explain please! - responded Emma stepping away pulling herself out of Regina's hold.

-I'm engaged! -

-Yes, I'm well aware -

- I can't... I won't do this to him -

-Do you love him? -

- Pardon me? -

- You heard me -

- I... -

when the brunette didn't answer a ray of hope illuminate Emma's eyes - Tell me you don't want me - she said stepping closer, her lips almost touching Regina's

- I do - the words escaped her mouth without been able to stop herself the smile that appear on the blonde face could've easily light up a whole town .

- Tell me what you feel when you're with me - pleaded Emma, she needed to know, needed to be sure that this wasn't just one side it.

Again the words leave her before she could stopped them - Home -

That word made Emma heart do flips like a olympics gymnastic, that was what she has always wanted, and the fact that what the brunette felt about her was more than just want... - Good, cause that's how I feel with you too - she kissed the corner of her lips and then stepped back giving Regina space to breathe.

- I still need to talk to Robin -

-What for? -

- I'm still engaged to him -

- Okay, I'll wait for you - she said sitting on the closest chair.

- Now? - asked Regina

- I've waited long enough babe -

- Babe? - asked the brunette raising an eyebrow with a little twitch on the corner of her lips

Emma smiled back - You have no idea how long I've wanted to called you that... does it bother you? -

- Not at all - she fidget on her place for a second giving turns to her engagement ring before taking it out - I'll go talk to him - she said finally walking out

Once she was out a finally able to breathe normally she wasn't sure of what to do, her body kept telling her to just forget about Robin and step back inside with Emma, a wave of electricity shot trough her at the idea, but she knew she couldn't do that, she walked for gods know how long, wasn't feeling like driving, and when she doze back to reality she notice she has walked all the way to her family's mausoleum, nut sure why her feet had guide her there, but since she has already walk all the way to the crypt she might as well go in... it was so peaceful, a sad place, but still peaceful, she conjure some flower to put above her father's grave

- What should I do daddy? - there was a question that it has been bothering her all the way there, a question she still couldn't get out of her mind.

- _Do you love him?_ - Emma's voice sounded in her head, repeating the question she heard no more than an hour ago and she still couldn't answer. Sure there was some sore of attraction towards him, he was a handsome man after all, and he had Roland, they were a family, or they could become one at least, he was one of the sweetest boy she has ever met, no more than Henry of course. He was his true love... why couldn't she make herself fall truly in love with him?... but why should she trust magic?, it has never done anything to help her... maybe fairy magic was no different than her own, maybe it was pushing her towards the wrong direction.

She had two options, she could either go with Robin and forget about Emma, her heart sink at that idea, and try her best to be happy. Or she could leave Robin and go with Emma, her heart beating faster trying to tell her that that is what she should do, and be happy with her. And that's when she realize what would she do, every time she was with Emma she was already happy, no matter what the woman did to infuriate her, or pushing her around, or even all the thing she would have to deal with to be with her, she knew she was going to be happy... and that scared the hell out of her.

She had no idea how long was she there, just thinking, and trying to give herself enough courage to do what she had to do... to actually allow herself to be happy.

* * *

Robin was playing video games with his son, they both had had the same time to learn those games, yet Roland was so better than him, even in adventure games, which he thought he would had some sore of advantage cause of his past... but still Roland was kicking his ass when a soft knock on the door interrupted them.

He push pause button before standing up.

-No cheating - he told his son with a smile

- I don't need cheating -

- Yeah right, I'm just allowing you to have some advantage -

-Sure, you always allow me that, and then decide it was "better to let me win" -

- Good you know how this works then - he replied with a smile that fade away the moment he open the door and saw Regina standing there. The look in Regina's eyes told him that whatever the reason she was there it wasn't a good one.

- What's wrong? - he said stepping aside for her to come in

- I need to talk to you - she said after a deep sigh, avoiding looking at Roland.

-Sure, sit please - he said with concern - Roland go to your room please -

- Why can't I stay? - he replied in a tone that remind Regina very much of Henry at his age, always wanting to listen to her conversations.

- I'll talk to you afterward darling, I need to talks to your father first ok? - she was still unable to meet his eyes, in a tone she was very use to do, and Roland recognize it intermediately, It was "the mayor" tone, that's how he called it at least, but she only used it when she was trying to hide something...

-Fine - he walked upstairs knowing they wouldn't allow him to stay no matter what he said.

Once Roland was out of sight Robin waited for Regina to start talking, but nothing was coming out of her mouth, she was just standing there, fidgeting, and playing with her ring. He took a deep breath and went for a drink - Have a sit - he started holding her hand and guiding her to the sofa - would you like something to drink?, I still have some of your apple cider -

-Yes, sure -

He went to the kitchen and pour to glasses of cider, giving one to Regina and taking a sit on the couch next to her's. Silence invade them again.

- Regina you need to talk for me to understand what's going on -

- I know I know, I'm sorry it's just... -

- Hold on a second - interrupted Robin - Roland to your room! - he said loudly and a soft - Fine! - was heard making Regina smile.

-Henry use to do the same thing -she said more to herself - Robin I... - she started again but couldn't continue

-What is it Regina? - he said standing and taking a sit next to her holding her hand.

She looked down to theirs intertwined fingers and then back to Robin eyes, she wished she could love him, but she knew now that was impossible cause her heart belong to somebody else. - I can't...- Robin said nothing waiting for Regina to continue, he just gave a little squish to her hand. - I can't marry you - she finally said after a long pause, making her eyes look any place but Robin. He raise his hand and put it under her chin making her look at him.

- Why? - he asked but there was no answer. - I need to hear it Regina... at least give me that -

- It doesn't change anything -

- I still need to hear it -

- I _love_ someone else - she said in almost a whisper, a tear running down her cheek, he kissed it away and the stood up freeing his hand.

- I can talk to Roland, he'll understand - he said with his back at her

- Robin I'm so sorry - she replied standing up as well

- I know... does this person... loves you back? - he asked turning around facing her again

-Yes -

He smiled and put a hand on her cheek, closing the distance between them and gave her a soft kiss. - Good, cause you deserve to be love -

-You're not... mad? -

- Mad?, no... a little hurt yes, but I'll deal with it -

* * *

Emma wasn't sure what else could she do... she has been waiting for more than... well the hole fucking day has gone by and Regina still wasn't back _maybe she's having second thoughts... maybe she choose to stay with Robin. Damn it! Keep it together Swan... have a little faith. Shit! now I'm sounding like my parent. _

She has kept herself downstairs not wanting to pry, well actually wanting to pry but knowing it wouldn't be very much appreciate by the brunette, even had a barely attempt to make dinner but ended up just eating some leftover afraid of burn the kitchen. It was about 6 o'clock when she started thinking maybe she should go, but she was already there, she has already said how she felt, she would wait just a little longer even if it was just to hear the brunette said she didn't want her.

The soft noise of the keys made her jump of her sit on the couch. Regina was home. _Fuck!_

She went to the door, she couldn't wait any longer, and when she saw the brunette puffy eyes, she swallow a gulp that has build in her throat.

- Regina... are you okay? - _ok... dumb question! she obviously __isn't _ but Regina seemed unable to form a respond just standing on the threshold, Emma just step a little closer and round the older woman with her arm, just holding her. The brunette started sobbing against he blonde chest letting herself being comforted. Emma slowly separate herself from Regina wiping some tears away with her thumb and the holding her hand taking her upstairs.

Regina just let herself be guided to her room trying to keep herself together, concentrating on the slow circles Emma was making on the back of her palm trying to soothe her. They both lay on the bed Regina with her back at Emma strong arms around her, she could feel the blonde's breathing behind her, it was so calming... it didn't take long for her to fall sleep. Emma stay awake a little while longer hoping that tomorrow they could talk and maybe everything would get better.

* * *

Regina woke up still in the arms of the blonde, a soft smile appear on her lips just thinking that she could wake up like this from now on. She turn around slowly to face Emma doing her best not to wake her. Her smile become wider starring at the beautiful woman lying next to her, she was so peaceful in her sleep...

She kissed her cheek barely touching her skin, then her jaw, and a slow smile spread a cross the blonde face. - Good morning to you too - Regina didn't respond anything just continued kissing her now on her neck sucking slowly at her pulse point, and Emma started feeling a fire burning withing herself - Wow, hey... hold on, are you okay? - she asked when the kisses were starting to become to intense for her to keep her mind focus.

-I am - the brunette replied between kisses

- You sure? -

-Emma - said Regina using both of her hands to hold Emma's face and look right into her eyes - I'm okay, and right now I want you - her lips touching again the blonde's using her tongue to lick Emma's bottom lip asking for entrance but Emma push herself away.

-We should talk -

-We'll have plenty of time to talk... right now i rather do more enjoyable thing with my tongue - a wicked smile appear in those beautiful red lips.

Emma smiled too, if they will have time to talk that meant she chose her - Couldn't agree more - pushing her lips towards the brunette's both tongues fighting for control until Emma decided to have a little more control of the situation a put herself on top of Regina straddling her with her legs around the older woman's hips. She could feel how arouse she was and by the way black eyes were starring back at her she could tell the other was was just as turn on as she was, but decide to check anyway and started to unzip her skirt while kissing Regina's neck. A moan escaped the brunette mouth making Emma's core aching for more of that incredibly hot sound and definitely for more friction. Regina raise her hip making the task or removing her skirt way more easier and soon the peace of clothing was laying somewhere on the floor.

Her hands were roaming on the woman's torso touching skin, feeling like electricity was flying trough them and soon the clothe separating them become annoying so she just rip it off causing a low huff form the brunette that soon become a groan when both hands started rub her breast trough the thin fabric of the black bra that soon end up at the floor too leaving Regina only with her underwear.

-you are wearing to many clothes dear - said Regina and with a wave of her hands all of Emma's clothes were gone.

- Hey!, not fair - responded the blonde, kissing Regina hard on the lips and then trailing down her jaw, sucking at her pulse point, eliciting a moan from the brunette.

Regina knew if she let this continue Emma would be the one in total control and just when she was about to flip them so she would be on top she felt a soft neap at her ear - Stop over thinking this Gina - whispered the blonde into her ear sending shiver down the older woman spine. It was becoming harder to think so she actually decide to take Emma's advice and let herself go, letting her body only feel the touch of the beautiful woman on top of her.

Emma was now kissing her chest while Regina's hands were tangled on blonde locks, her back arched back trying to gain more contact. The blonde's mouth was on her right nipple only teasing it while her hand was massaging the neglected breast. A soft cry escaped red lips when Emma finally suck at the peak while twisting the other with two fingers, it was a incredibly hot sound to hear Regina that way and a growl was release from her throat. Finally she left Regina's chest alone lowering herself with a trail of kisses along her abdomen, stopping just at the top of her sex. - I want to taste you - she said, not sure if the other woman would be comfortable with it, but when the only thing she got in response was Regina's hips raising trying to gain friction. She finished lowering herself roaming the older woman slith with her tongue, and the sucking lightly at her bundle of nerves, the sounds coming out of Regina's mouth was the best sounds she has ever heard and wished she could never stop hearing them. She finally decide to stop teasing and use one of her fingers to enter the woman.

-Oh god Emma!- the older woman cried out.

Emma kept using her tongue playing with Regina's clit, her free hand holding the woman down by her hips, and adding another finger. - Please Emma I' so close - and she indeed was, the blonde could feel Regina's wall starting to tight against her fingers so she added another one and curl them inside of her while biting softly at her clit. The brunette let out one last scream that sounded pretty much like Emma's name and then came hard on the blonde mouth. That was definitely now Emma's favorite flavor. She rode the woman out of her high before going back to her lips, letting Regina taste herself.

After just a few seconds Regina gave a devious smile and said - My turn - and the Emma was on her back and Regina was on top.

* * *

They had made love for god knows how long and being both exhausted had fallen sleep again. Regina was the first one to woke up feeling her body really warm, once she opened her eyes she notice a young blonde with one arm around her waist, a blonde head was on top of her chest like she had been hearing her hard beat and long legs were tangled with hers _who knew the savior was a cuddler, _but to be honest Regina was happy with being Emma's teddy bear. She let her fingers roam over pale skin lost in thought until Emma started to stir.

- Morning princess -

-Morning? - asked a still groggy Emma

- I'm actually not sure... -

- Made you lost track of time huh, I'm that awesome -

- Don't be so cocky dear, is unbecoming -when she notice Emma's pouting she added - but you are indeed "awesome" - the last bit a little sarcastic but was enough to make the blonde smile widely.

- Hey can i ask you something? - asked Emma suddenly

- I think you just did... but yes, i guess you can ask me another question-

- How did you get that scar above you lip?-

Regina's hand went immediately to her lips feeling that old scar that has been there for so many year she couldn't remember how was it not to have it. - It was a riding accident - was the first thing that came out of her mouth but it wasn't exactly true so she corrected herself - I got distracted when I was riding cause Daniel was making me laugh and I lost a little bit of control making Rocinante fall, before i could hit the ground my mom raise to the air with magic and use my horse belt to hit me, the metal part hit my lip... my mother got really mad for the scar - she finished, It has been so long yet she could remember it so easily.

- I'm sorry - replied Emma, and whe Regina met her eyes she was glad not to see pity but understanding, Emma could understand her the way no one else can. - What are you thinking about? - asked the blonde once she notice Regina's mind was somewhere else.

-You have a lot of scars - it wasn't a question it was simply a statement.

- I do -

- I'm sorry -

- Why? -

- It is after all my fault you have them -

-No it isn't, I won't say that in someway it isn't, but not directly, and I don't blame you... I really don't -

Emma knew the subject wasn't over but Regina would let it go just for now

- What's with the tattoo? - asked Regina suddenly making Emma laugh

- You don't like it? - she asked still chuckling

- It's a flower - the brunette replied simple

- It's a Lyon flower... which funny story I only found out after I got the tattoo - That gave Regina some pause _did she just say Lyon?... talking about coincidences _

- So why did you do it? - she finally asked

- I honestly has no idea... I saw it and just knew that I had to had it -

Well that was weird... and it only made Regina more curious but she was taken out of her thoughts when she felt a pair of arms raping around her and Emma's body press against her's. - Emma... what...? - but she let the sentence unfinished just hugging the woman back, she had not realize before how much she needed that hug, it make her feel like everything would be alright, and decide in that moment that she wouldn't care about a stupid tattoo and pixie magic going wrong or whatever the hell it might happened, cause Emma was her choice and it was all that matters.

- It feels so good being able to do this with you... I'm gonna bring Henry back home -

_home... _yes, Emma was most definitely her choice, unlike most of thing in her life. Emma and Henry were her home now and they were both her choice... her right choice

* * *

**A/N2: I felt like a story of Regina choosing Emma was necessary after all the OQ they have been giving us. Hope you liked it, please follow, favorite review :D**


End file.
